masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi Goto
Kasumi Goto is the galaxy's most enigmatic thief and has enemies everywhere, but only a few could put a name to her face. She is a master of stealth and infiltration. Kasumi is only available through the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC pack. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Weapon proficiencies *Heavy Pistols *Submachine Guns Powers Dossier Kasumi is an expert on sabotage, infiltration, extraction, property acquisition, stealth and agile combat. Cerberus tries to contact her to get her to join Commander Shepard's mission; however, she is alerted and trails Cerberus and contacts them. She agrees to work for Shepard provided the Commander helps her by recovering her partner, Keiji Okuda's graybox from Donovan Hock. Kasumi rivals Yeoman Chambers for the most insight on the different crew members, likely due to her expertise for observing, given her occupation as a thief. If talked to, she tells Shepard about some of her adventures as a thief including her meeting with Keiji, a heist on Illium and a rescue mission aboard a slaver ship. Loyalty Kasumi has requested Shepard's aid in a heist on the planet Bekenstein to infiltrate the vault of a weapons dealer and smuggler named Donovan Hock. She stated that Hock killed her former partner, Keiji Okuda. They infiltrate a gala with several prominent underworld figures and end up battling Eclipse mercs, who are providing security for Hock. Mass Effect 3 Six months after getting out of Shepard's suicide mission alive, Kasumi reappears on the Citadel, giving an anonymous tip to the salarian Spectre Jondum Bau about hanar operatives being aware of an Alliance black ops raid into batarian space. Bau has been attempting to catch Kasumi for years, though he admits to having great respect for her abilities, and Kasumi (who is loitering nearby under cloak) expresses similar sentiments. Kasumi surreptitiously assists Bau and Shepard as they track down the hanar responsible, who has been indoctrinated by Reaper technology and is attempting to disable the hanar homeworld of Kahje's automated defenses. Kasumi stops the virus, but the console is booby-trapped, and she appears to be killed when it explodes. If Shepard helped Kasumi secure Keiji's graybox earlier, she will admit that the Alliance black ops raid Bau was investigating is the dangerous secret that was hidden within the graybox. It was carried out on batarians who had come across Reaper technology. Due to the potential for an escalated Alliance-batarian conflict, Keiji warned that the Alliance could be thrown into war if the secret got out. Kasumi will reveal herself after the console's explosion, describing it as a perfect way to fake her death and escape Bau's pursuit. Though she refuses to become involved in the war, Shepard convinces her to lend her assistance to the Crucible project, enticing her with the thought of acquiring expensive equipment no one will miss. Ever the kleptomaniac, Kasumi agrees. If Keiji's graybox was never retrieved, Kasumi will not discuss its contents as she doesn't know about them, instead complaining that Shepard refused to help her six months ago, and claiming that she still has personal business to conclude. After the explosion, she will also not reveal herself or join the war effort. During the final battle for Earth, Kasumi can be contacted via hologram. She tells Shepard that if the Commander survives, she will buy drinks. If Shepard chooses to merge organic and synthetic life, if Kasumi was convinced to keep Keiji's memories, and if Shepard gathered enough of the galaxy's forces for the fight, Kasumi will be seen holding hands with what appears to be a hologram of Keiji. If Shepard decides to either destroy or control the Reapers instead, Kasumi will be seen holding Keiji's graybox. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Trivia *Using a hack, it was possible to make Kasumi selectable when choosing squadmates before downloading her; however, she only appeared in the last mission, and a "placeholder" model was used. Selecting her at any other time caused Shepard to have only one squadmate. *The Japanese word kasumi (霞) means "haze" or "mist". There is also a homophone of this, meaning "dimness (of sight)", although it is written as 翳み. However, this doesn't mean that Kasumi's name is written like that in Japanese. *''Gotō'' (後藤) is a common Japanese surname; however, there are numerous Japanese family names with the same or similar pronunciation but different kanji. *The Japanese word gōtō (強盗), which is pronounced somewhat similarly, also means 'robber' or 'robbery'. *Kasumi appears to have a crush on Jacob Taylor, asking Shepard if he likes "Japanese girls with a penchant for kleptomania". Jacob, however, will not notice or respond to this. Also, Kasumi's dossier at the end of the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC contains three haiku about Jacob. **During the Mass Effect 3 mission Hanar Diplomats, this is addressed again when Kasumi asks specifically about Jacob and there is a brief dialogue in which Shepard directly states that Kasumi has a romantic interest in him. *There is a bar in the Port Observation deck where Kasumi stays. There are two drinks on the counter that can be poured. Drinking only one of the drinks will have no effect, while drinking both in quick succession will cause a minor dizziness effect. Mixing both induces heavy dizziness. Drinking a large number of drinks will result in EDI directing you to the applicable restroom (going there will have no effect, however). It should be noted that Shepard comments in a conversation with Jacob that the next Normandy would benefit from a lounge, and the Kasumi DLC adds a lounge bar to the ship. *Kasumi is the only squadmate with Tech training who makes use of the Infiltrator's unique class skill, though she uses it quite differently from an Infiltrator. She uses it twice each time it is activated, she cloaks to sneak up on the enemy and after finishing the attack she cloaks again and walks back to the original position. She seems to move much faster than player characters can as such things are impractical with the short player cloak, this is because the game teleports her to her target, attacks and then teleports her back. This can be seen if she is targeted while she uses her cloak. *Aside from Kelly Chambers, Kasumi is the only person on the ship who will notice a change in Samara if Morinth steals her identity onboard the Normandy, though she says she would never spread that suspicion around. *It is shown in The Art of the Mass Effect Universe that concept art for Kasumi veered into a Middle Eastern direction, before settling on a medieval thief look. *As with all squad members, Kasumi has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. *The Shadow Broker has files on Kasumi Goto which can be accessed aboard his ship. *As revealed in the Citadel DLC, Kasumi is lactose intolerant. References de:Kasumi Goto Category:DLC Category:Recurring Characters